


晚霞云是美丽的还是大气分子形成的散射光源

by sevenie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Personal Growth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: “这——这太美了！” 我惊呼。C君是我的同桌，他也看了一眼窗外。“晚霞云是大气分子形成的散射光源……”他开始解说。“太美了！” 我已经只会说这句话了。“那是大气中悬浮的颗粒……”我的脑后流下想象中的二次元水滴。C君的尖下巴得意地翘在空气中。
Kudos: 1





	晚霞云是美丽的还是大气分子形成的散射光源

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运，2019年写的

这个时候已经接近五点三刻了，化学老师在墨绿的黑板上写着分子式和文字交杂的题目解法。我往窗外望去——

一整片天空都是一种偏向紫色的靛蓝。美丽的晚霞云就像是加入了不同金属粉末的火焰，灼烧着，留下点点颜色碰撞的碎屑。

有部分大块的积云被染上了夕阳艳丽的橙色。

天际最远处的地方，就像留下了初学作画者随意涂下用于观察颜料的笔触，呈现出高灰度的紫红色。

“这——这太美了！” 我惊呼。

C君是我的同桌，他也看了一眼窗外。

“晚霞云是大气分子形成的散射光源……”他开始解说。

“太美了！” 我已经只会说这句话了。

“那是大气中悬浮的颗粒……”

我的脑后流下想象中的二次元水滴。C君的尖下巴得意地翘在空气中。

仿佛排练好的一般，我们瞪着对方，然后相视一笑，欢乐地刻板化分类了对方和自己。“文科生与理科生的区别！”

写小说为乐的“大艺术家“文青和搞数物竞赛的“游戏玩家”，初中的我们给自己的属性下了定义，乐此不疲地抓住每个机会去验证它。

* * *

初三那一年，每天下午第四节课上完后还会有一个小时的晚自修。语数外物化，刚好排满一周的工作日。

晚自修之前会有十分钟下课时间。几乎全班同学都会冲出学校到马路对面的小卖部，买一包干脆面或辣条。晚修开始后，我们时常趁着老师转过头去写板书的瞬间，一弯腰，一抬手，一张嘴——咔！

—— 在此后的人生中，我再也没有吃到过那么好吃的干脆面。

到了晚自修快结束的时候，广播里会放《让我们荡起双桨》。之后的一刻钟里，可能除了班长，无人意在听讲。孩子们盯着自己的手表，和教室门口钉着的钟，一分一秒地数着，等待着6点解放的那一瞬间。

C君当过我一个学期的同桌。

我只有通过翻看以前断断续续写的日记碎片来回忆出他的奇趣语录。

“洗涤剂分子太糟糕了，脚踏两条船。”

“为什么？”

“因为它一头亲油，一头亲水！”

唉，其实我的初中朋友们，还有我自己——我们这些小孩都是特别有意思的人。C还不是其中最搞笑的呢。但我对他的印象最深刻，甚至比对当时心心念念暗恋着的某个男孩印象更加深刻。因为在某种程度上他与我最相似。

C的月考成绩上上下下就像过山车。“我需要在重要的区统测前考差，这样到时候就能正常发挥了！” 我记得他这样念念有词道。

一直搞不清楚这标准规律其中缘由，我觉得那好神奇。一次家庭饭桌谈话中，我把C的“考好与考差必交叉分布”的现象当作趣闻告诉了爸妈。我爸一语道破天机，“这是心态问题。C一定是个在考好之后松懈、考差之后又拼命发功的同学！”

他有一个放卷子的软皮文件袋子，所有五科的卷子全部对折放进去，混在一起，找的时候再一张张翻。书写可以看出练过字，但是字迹潦草。努力想看懂他草稿纸上解题思路的我可以直接开口问，但可怜的批卷老师就没那么幸运了。

“我觉得我们班的同学有种误解，是不是字写得越差越乱就说明你数学学得越好？当然不是！” 数学老师曾经这样数落我们。

* * *

初三的班主任以前没教过我们班。把我和C安排成同桌后的第二周，她可能就后悔了。

让两个成绩不错，从不惹事，但是无比热衷于在上课时讲废话的人坐在一起？她的古文讲解课上，总是有那么一个无比热闹的小角落。

我们有无穷无尽的废话。无穷无尽！

那个时候我比C更乖一点。换一种说法，我的叛逆虽然在管理严苛的初中初露头角，但仍然是在更晚的时候才彻底暴露出的；而C不同，他在压抑的初三已经有些放飞了。

屹立在我模糊回忆中的有那么一件事。

班主任有次不知因为什么事情发怒，让C君站到教室后面去。

他没有。

一言不发地沉默，并没有听从班主任的话。

直到下课也没有。

这是很小很小的一件事，但过去近七年我依然记得当时作为旁观者的自己，那种稀奇、惊喜、备受鼓舞甚至跃跃欲试的感觉。

* * *

虽然这样说或许会被C君打，但我还是要提及，他不是个圣人——他不是个完全的好人。哈哈哈哈！

我看得出，因为他是朋友中与我最相似的人。

有些时候，我甚至觉得我们看穿了对方，我大概知道他喜欢哪个女生，他可能也隐约明白我暗恋哪个男生，我能看出他什么时候在说谎，他也了解我什么时候会心虚。

但是我们不会拆穿任何事。

我们是顶着“好学生”皮的……不知道会成为怎样的人的……中学生。

有次全班近一半男生犯了错，班主任让犯错的人站起来承认错误。

那时我和C已经不是同桌了。我当时的同桌，D君，主动站了起来。D君是个好孩子，我和他在初中毕业后就失联了，以后或许能说说他的故事。

然后C君没有站起来。直到老师把寥寥几个主动认错的孩子们毫不留情一顿痛批，结束了，他都没有站起来。

我瞄了他几眼，他似乎对我的目光浑然不觉。我又低下了头。

然后，我下了判断。

我当时有些难过，但现在我能理解，完全可以。

社会有时不会对完全的好孩子仁慈和公平的。我不明白，但我接受这样的真实。

* * *

我初中的时候不怎么喜欢数学。

倒不是说我觉得数学很无聊。

可这门课的成绩太不稳定了！我不能保证每次都能考到多少多少分，填空的最后一道和解答的最后两道都很恐怖。更别说几何题添辅助线的神来之笔，我在考试的时候喜欢有一套完全的规则参考，不喜欢任何超出掌控范围的“意外”，但是数学里总是有太多“意外”。

但是C君很爱数学。即使他的成绩和我一样不稳定——我当然知道即便如此他水平也比我高啦，搞竞赛和自招的嘛！

他会在初三无休无止的数学复习课上，在草稿纸或者桌面上，自己按照数学的拓展书出题。有一次我很感兴趣地凑过去——

然后我们解了一堂课的C君自创数学题。真的很有意思。我当时想着，要是可以这么学数学就好了，不用担心成绩，不用担心未来。这只是一个有趣的游戏，我们都是玩家。

那当然是不可能的——至少在初中的时候。后来我也开始学习自招的数学题目，无限刷题，每周安排我的“数学之夜”，就是看各种错成狗的数学模拟卷子。

* * *

我在初中里关于C君最后的记忆是一节语文课。

班主任，也就是语文老师，讲解着又一套练习本上的古诗文。那个练习书的名字叫《点击》。我用五颜六色的荧光笔把书划到一种可以闪瞎阅读者眼睛的程度，然后夸张地把书合上，用手指掂量着练习书被写得太频繁微微皱起之后的厚度。

“我中考完了也不会丢掉这本《点击》。” 我说，“我要永远记得初三是多么辛苦！”

“以后我们的课业只会更加繁重。” C看着我的举动，说，“以后你翻出它，会觉得好少，觉得初三好轻松。”

我不信。

然后我们两个第一万次因为上课讲废话被老师骂了。我面红耳赤，恨不得一头钻到书本的文字里面去藏起来。不过C完全无所谓！

* * *

高中的时候，我意识到了C说的是真的。

那时我陷入了人生的低谷。

我喜欢初中的学校，每天上学是非常快乐和美好的事情。哪怕再苦再累，哪怕校纪校规再严格、老师再不留情面，在星期一的早上我都会期待，期待和朋友打招呼，期待见到喜欢着的那个人，期待今日班里的趣事然后把它们记录下来。

但是高中里，星期一的早上我什么都不期待，因为什么都没有，没有什么值得期待。

高一时，学校的广播社团搞过中午的放歌活动——串校的那种，学生可以给其他学校的朋友点歌。

有一周，我生病了，于是请了假。

第二周我来到学校，发现透明桌垫下压着一张纸条，上面的字迹潦草又熟悉。

_命运就是个环。_

_初三时我们辛苦地刷题准备中考，现在又要重新来一次了。_

_点了你当时在晚自修上最烦的歌。不知道你现在是否怀念那首《让我们荡起双桨》。_

_——C_

我默默拿出手机，听了一遍那首歌。让思绪从透不过气的现实飞回苦中作乐的初中时光，回到那个潮湿又寒冷、还弥漫着干脆面零食香味的教室，回到那个桌肚有些生锈的课桌，回到我讲的那些喋喋不休的废话，回到我所在的一周围小圈子里发生的搞笑故事，回到我观望着C君对他的手表倒数等待放学的时刻……

* * *

很多年过去了。我与C君都变了，不再是初中懵懵懂懂的小孩，社交平台的动态不再幼稚，成长了，也各自有了很多新的朋友。

我们很早以前就开始不再有什么联系了。

他考去了一座很远的城。

我来到了地球的另一侧。

他学的是汉语言文学，我学的是数学和计算机。

我们真的成为了文科生和理科生。

只不过身份互换。

我从不知道他什么时候成为了“文艺青年”，可能他也想不通我怎么就成为了“游戏玩家”。

但同时我也很清楚，我相信他也有一些，毕竟我们非常相似。

**晚霞云是美丽的还是大气分子形成的散射光源？**

**都是啊。**

晚霞云总是不能只用一个形容词或者一个名词来代替。

-Fin-


End file.
